Face Your MidAge Crissis Bos: Deidara Ways
by nanonine
Summary: Sasori nyuruh-nyuruh Deidara mulu. Katanya sih karena krisis paruh baya. Capek deh! Untungnya, Kakuzu dan Hidan siap membantu dengan buku saku How To Face Your Mid Age Crissis Boss. Berhasil diterapkan gak ya?


Deidara Will Show You: How To Face Your Mid-Age Crisis Boss!

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

PERINGATAN SEBELUM BACA:

OOC deh disini!

PERINGATAN SESUDAH BACA:

Review aja ga susah kan? hahahaha

Pidato:

Deidara enek dimarahin Dannanya terus. Wah, ternyata Sasori mengalami krisis paruh baya? Kalau begitu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menurut usul dari Buku "HOW TO TREAT YOUR MID-AGE BOSS" dia harus bersikap tenang dan menuruti semua kata bosnya. Bisa nggak ya?

"Deidara! Gimana sih! Ini sekrupnya Hiruko kok nggak ada satu! Terus, kenapa ini ada beset-besetnya? Aduuuh, kan gue udah bilang kalau beliin cuanki nggak pake cabe!" teriak Sasori pada suatu siang yang cerah.

Sebenarnya, siang adalah waktu istirahat wajib buat Akatsuki. Apalagi buat Deidara. Lumayanlah buat tidur barang sepuluh-lima belas menit. Habis itu bangun, siapin tanah liat, baca-baca buku atau nonton TV, bersih-bersih, terus makan, abis itu pergi misi. Teratur kan?

Iya. Teratur. Kalau aja dia nggak separtner sama Sasori.

"Deidara! Malah tidur disini! Cepet bantuin masangin sekrupnya Hiruko!" perintah Sasori seenaknya sambil memberikan obeng pada partner(babu)nya.

"Iya, iya, Danna.." kata Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya, pusing. Baru merem dua menit, udah disuruh berdiri lagi. Pusing deh. Yah, resiko darah rendah.

Deidara memasangkan obeng pada Hiruko dengan setengah hati tapi hati-hati. Gimana sih? Maksudnyaa..dia masanginnya nggak ikhlas, tapi hati-hati, gitu. Kalau salah ketok sedikit bisa-bisa yang keluar malah pipa gas beracunnya Hiruko. Mana mau Deidara mati muda di saat-saat kayak gitu!

Sesekali, ia menyingkirkan rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggu. Hal itu menarik perhatian Sasori. Bukan, bukan perhatian naksir atau apalah. Perhatian buat marah-marah.

"Mendingan rambut lo dipotong aja deh! Kayak cewek tau ngga?" kata Sasori tajem. DEG! Satu panah tak terlihat menembus hati Deidara.

"Ngga bisa Danna. Nanti Kurotsuchi ngga ngenalin lagi kalau rambut gue dipotong, un." Tolak Deidara.

"Alah manja banget sih! Insting perempuan tuh kuat Dei! Apalagi sama cowok yang dia suka! Udah deh pokoknya tuh rambut potong ya! Nanti ngehambat lo ngerjain misi atau boneka gue lho?"

"Iyaa..iya deh un..." kata Deidara bete sambil terus membantu 'bos'nya.

"Danna, udah nih, un." Kata Deidara, dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya. Melancarkan aliran darah—kelihatannya Deidara bermasalah banget ya dengan aliran darah?—dan membersihkan serutan kayu yang tertinggal di pahanya.

"Mau kemana Dei?" tanya Sasori sambil konsen meriksain senjata-senjata di Hiruko.

"Mandilah, un.." jawab Deidara dan kemudian ngeloyor.

"Bentar dulu! Kemarin lo udah janji mau bantuin gue ngecek senjatanya Hiruko sama ngisiin gas racunnya!" kata Sasori cepat.

"Ehm..tapi-tapi-tapi..un.."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, adanya _but_! Janji adalah janji Dei, harus ditepati! Yang namanya cowok itu harus teguh sama janjinya!" kata Sasori.

Deidara berjalan kembali ke arah dannanya sambil menahan emosi, dan rasa takut. Ngisiin gas beracun gitu lho! Bisa mati dia kalau sampai kehirup. Apalagi dia harus nahan tiga mulut sekaligus.

_Tau gini mending gue jadi banci aja._ Pikir Deidara kesal.

"Kadang-kadang gue ngerasa nggak dihargain sebagai rekan, un!" seru Deidara sewot di kamar Hidan dan Kakuzu. Sementara Deidara ngomel-ngomel, Hidan dan Kakuzu sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seperti Kakuzu melalukakan ritual dengan dewa Jashinnya dan Hidan sibuk menghitung anggaran Akatsuki. Eh, kebalik ya?

"Masa ya, daritadi dia kerjaannya nyuruh-nyuruh aja. Emang gue babunya, un?" omel Deidara lagi.

"Yaa..terus lo maunya digimanain Dei?" tanya Kakuzu yang udah capek nulis dan tangannya pegel ngehitung duit.

"Gue pengen dia punya respek sama gue! Gue tuh rekannya, un, bukan babunya! Gue nggak pengen dia nyuruh gue bangun cuma sekedar ngasih sambel ke cuankinya atau nyikatin sendalnya, un. Mentang-mentang gue paling muda bukan berarti gue kudu dikerjain mulu!" kata Deidara berapi-api. Api dari Katon No Jutsunya klan Uchiha aja kalah panas sama dia.

Kakuzu menghela napas. "Ya..kayak nggak tahu Sasori aja..orang yang sedang mengalami krisis paruh baya ya gitu Dei..walaupun luarnya muda, tapi kan dalemnya udah 40 tahunan lebih. Menjelang 50 tuh!"

"Betul itu! Gue udah ngalamin ngurusin orang yang kena krisis paruh baya!" celetuk Hidan yang sudah menyelesaikan ritualnya.

"Hah? Ngurusin siapa, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Sama si 'ini' lah!" Hidan mengacungkan dagunya ke arah Kakuzu.

"Ih apaan! Gue nggak pernah tuh ngalamin krisis paruh baya!" elak Kakuzu.

"Alah, apaan? Gue inget tuh saat-saat dimana lo nangis-nangis karena encok, saat-saat dimana lo marah-marah cuma karena mataharinya terlalu panas, atau nasinya kurang pulen.." Hidan membeberkan aib rekannya di depan Deidara saat itu juga tanpa perasaan berdosa sama sekali.

"Masih mending, Hidan!" kata Deidara.

"Tuh! Jadi krisis gue nggak parah-parah amat kan! Week!" kata Kakuzu pada Hidan. "Emang kalo Sasori gimana?"

"Tadi, waktu gue baru merem selama dua menit, Danna bangunin buat masangin sekrupnya Hiruko. Terus nyuruh gue beliin cuanki, makanan favoritnya. Gue bingung, un, kok bisa dia makan ya? Tapi ya udah. Udah gue beliin cuanki, eh, dia ngomel-ngomel, kurang panaslah, kurang pedeslah, sampe akhirnya gue mintain tolong Itachi beliin saos baru. Pake duit gue sendiri tuh belinya! Terus udah gitu, dia minta gue ngisiin gas racun ke dalam Hiruko. Katanya sih bareng sama dia. Eh nyatanya dia cuma duduk-duduk di atas batu doang sambil nggambar-nggambar apaa..gitu. Katanya sih modif Hiruko baru, un, sambil sesekali ngomong: gasnya kurang banyak, racunnya sedikit banget, sekalian pelumasnya..dan bla-bla-bla un, terus ngerembet ke rambut gue lagi. Sampe gue lupa makan gara-gara denger dia ngomel. Bagus banget, un!" jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Astaga, belum makan dari tadi? Sekarang udah jam dua belas malem lho Dei?" tanya Hidan khawatir.

Deidara mengangguk.

"Gue kenyang sama rasa kesel gue, un!" katanya. Aih, hiperbola banget.

Kakuzu yang merasa iba akhirnya memberikan sekantong Potato Chips yang dia colong dari Kisame. Yang langsung dimakan oleh Deidara sampai habis.

"Gue tahu apa yang lo butuhin." Kata Kakuzu sambil mengambil sebuah buku saku dari bawah bantalnya.

"Nih, 'HOW TO TREAT YOUR MID-AGE CRISIS BOSS'. Inilah buku yang gue pake untuk menghadapi Hidan dan Pein!" kata Kakuzu bangga sambil memamerkan bukunya.

"Heh! Yang paruh baya itu elo! Bukan gue! Lagian Pein kan masih lebih muda dari lo?" protes Hidan.

"Wateper dah. Nih, ambil aja." Kakuzu menyerahkannya ke Deidara, sementara Deidara menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa? Lo nggak bisa baca atau nggak bisa bahasa Inggris? Oh iya..gue lupa lo blasteran Jerman-Jepang." Kata Kakuzu.

"Bukaaan!" teriak Deidara kesal.

"Terus?"

"Gratis nih?" tanya Deidara. Hidan menepuk dahinya. _Malah diingetin! Dasar Deidara bego. _Pikirnya.

Mata Kakuzu langsung berbinar-binar hijau. "Bayar dong!"

Hidan dan Deidara langsung _sweatdrop_. Kemana larinya Kakuzu yang tadi bijak?

"Ngga ada uang nih, un! Udah abis buat beli saos tadi..eh, kembaliannya masih ada di Itachi deng." Kata Deidara sambil merogoh sakunya. "Tagihnya ke Itachi aja un."

"Hah? Ya udah deh ngga apa-apa. Asal duitnya ada aja, oh ya, sekalian nagihin uang kas. Eh, besok ingetin ya Hidan! Takutnya gue lupa." Kata Kakuzu pada Hidan.

"Hahaha..ternyata Kakuzu kena krisis ingatan, un. Lebih parah dari krisis paruh baya." Gumam Deidara.

"Kenapa Dei?" tanya Kakuzu tajam. Hidan yang mendengar gumaman Deidara cuma senyam-senyum.

"Ngga, ngga papa. Udah deh gue ke kamar dulu." Deidara berlalu dari kamar duo zombie itu sambil tersenyum senang.

Keesokan paginya, semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menikmati sarapan sambil membicarakan misi. Niatnya sih bicarain misi, tapi mereka malah sibuk ngobrolin kasus Luna-Ariel-Cut Tari. Yang paling heboh pasti Pein lah. Denger-denger, dia udah dapet dua video Luna-Ariel-Cut Tari versi aslinya!

"Eh, Deidara Senpai kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Tobi yang lagi nonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Heran, biasanya dia nyampe di ruang tengah paling awal." Sahut Kisame.

"Jangan-jangan karena kebanyakkan disuruh sama Sasori nih! Si Deidara jadi sakit! Nah lho, Sasori!" tuding Itachi.

"Ng—nggak kok! Kemarin tuh dia maen ke kamarnya Kakuzu sama Hidan sampe malem. Ketiduran kali! Ih dasar kedul tuh anak!" sewot Sasori balik.

"Eh, tapi kata-katanya Itachi bener juga. Lo nyuruhnya kadang-kadang kebangetan sih.." kata Pein, disertai anggukan berjamaah dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Itu tuh untuk mendidik dia juga! Umm..latihan! Biar dia bisa jadi penjahat yang baik!" kilah Sasori.

"Oh, gue baru tau ternyata nyuruh-nyuruh rekan lo beliin cuanki, nyikatin sendal sama nganterin lo kemana-mana itu latihan." Kata Zetsu pedes.

"Yaa..kan maksud gue—"

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" kata-kata Sasori terpotong oleh perkataan laki-laki berambut pirang pendek yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan. Yah, penampilannya sebelas-dua belas sama Sanji One Piece lah. Cuma poni yang nutupin wajahnya lebih panjang. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya cengok melihat cowok itu.

"Maaf, kalo ngga salah markas ini tertutup buat umum..mas ini siapa?" kata Konan bingung.

"Eh? Konan ngga ngenalin gue, un?" kata cowok itu.

"UN? Deidara?" teriak semua anak-anak Akatsuki saat mendengar kata UN dari cowok itu.

"Yup, ini gue, un." Deidara dengan cueknya duduk di sebelah Sasori yang masih cengok.

"Kok potong rambut sih senpai? Kan ngga kelihatan cantik lagI! Malah kelihatan keren. Tapi tetep keren Tobi sih!" seru Tobi yang disambut dengan muntah berjamaah anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Yaa, gue harus nurut sama Danna gue ini, un." Kata Deidara sambil seenaknya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasori yang lagi makan roti. Akibatnya Sasori keselek.

"Emang si Sasori nyuruh apa lagi?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Nyuruh gue buat potong rambut, un. Katanya pake rambut panjang gitu gue mirip cewek. Ya udaah..gue potong deh tadi. Sarannya bener juga sih, un." Kata Deidara santai.

Plok-plok-plok! Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat banget Sas! Gue aja yang notabene ketua Akatsuki nggak bisa ngeyakinin dia buat motong rambut!" kata Pein, ia nangis saking terharunya.

"Iya! Gue kagum! Tolong dong sekarang yakinin Itachi buat potong rambut!" kata Kisame sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Nggak mau!" seru Itachi.

Tapi Sasori sama sekali nggak terlihat senang, malah cemberut ketika semua orang tepuk tangan.

Diam-diam, saat semua orang merayakan keberhasilan Sasori dalam menyuruhnya potong rambut, Deidara mengeluarkan buku saku pemberian Kakuzu itu dan membaca bab awalnya.

_Turuti semua kemauan bossmu, bahkan yang paling absurd sekalipun! Karena bos yang mengalami krisis paruh baya, hanya memerintahmu supaya kamu kesal! Kalau perintahnya dituruti, ia akan kesal karena kehilangan alasan untuk marah-marah._

"Check," kata Deidara dan menyelipkan buku itu kembali ke dalam saku jubahnya.

"Deidara! Cuma karena lo potong rambut aja jangan kira gue bakal berhenti nyuruh-nyuruh ya!" kata Sasori saat mereka sedang latihan lempar kunai ke target.

"Yo'i bos.." jawab Deidara tenang.

"Abis ini lo harus bantuin gue...nngg, bikin boneka baru!"

"Nurut kata bos aja deh, un.."

"Lo kok ngejawabnya gitu sih?"

"Emang harus jawab apa, un?"

"Iya, gitu! Atau apalah yang sopan!"

"_Affirmative! Yes, sire!"_

"Uuugh bukan kayak gitu!"

"Iya tuan. Puas, un?" kata Deidara sambil merendahkan pandangannya pada Sasori yang emang pendek.

"GRR!" Sasori yang kesel ngelempar kunainya ke lantai terus pergi begitu aja. Deidara cuma mesam-mesem ngeliatnya.

Malamnya, Deidara tidur dengan perasaan bersalah. Sebenarnya bukan tidur juga sih, setengah tidur. Matanya masih terbuka. Dia merasa bersalah main-mainin rekannya sampe segitunya. Apalagi karena ngambek, Sasori memutuskan tidur di ruang sofa. Gara-gara itu, Sasori jadi diomel-omelin sama Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein dan Zetsu yang pengen nonton Piala Dunia. Kasihan..

_Tapi kalau ngga digituin, nanti keenakan dia._ Pikir Deidara. _Gue ada di Akatsuki kan bukan buat dikerjain sama dia._

"Ah bodo amat lah, un!" teriak Deidara.

"Siapa yang bodo?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasori di depan pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dengan gerakan dramatis.

_Waduh, suaranya si Sasori nih. Mau apa lagi dia?_

"Siapa yang bodo Dei?"

Hening. Deidara sok-sokan tidur padahal deg-degan setengah mati. Jangan-jangan, ekornya Hiruko udah ada di balik punggungnya..

"Ih jawab atuh Dei! Gue tau lo belum tidur!" Sasori merajuk.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Danna.." jawab Deidara.

"Dei bangun dong!" kata Sasori.

Deidara bangun dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi ia ingat prinsip dari buku sakunya: Turuti apa kata bosmu!

"Apa, danna?" tanya Deidara sok-sok tenang tapi bete sambil nyalain lampu.

"Gue mau ngomong dong!"

"Ngomong aja, un. Ngga usah pake ijin."

"Kok akhir-akhir ini lo nurut-nurut aja waktu gue suruh sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Biar Danna ngga rewel lagi, un. Abis danna berisik sih—ups.." Deidara menutupi mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Eh, berisik? Rewel? Apa maksud lo gue berisik sama rewel, heh?" Sasori langsung naik kelas, eh, naik pitam.

"Yaa...gue sih frontal aja un!" kata Deidara. "Emang danna rewel kan akhir-akhir ini? Sampe gue ngga diijinin istirahat barang semenit aja, un."

Sasori langsung tersadar akan dosa-dosanya setelah disadarkan oleh partnernya.

"Emang iya ya?"

"Iya banget, un!"

Sasori langsung terisak setelah mendengar pengakuan terakhir babunya—maaf, partnernya—yang blak-blakkan, frontal, dan jujur.

"Eh! Danna kok nangis sih!" kata Deidara panik.

"Huhuhuhu...gue..gue takut tua..." kata Sasori sambil terus menangis. "Gue takut mati Dei...huhuhu...takut tua..takut ngga menarik lagi makanya gue kerjain lo terus-terusan..mana nama gue aneh lagi.."

_Apa nyambungnya takut tua sama ngerjain gue?_ pikir Deidara.

"Makanya gue suruh ini itu...supaya lo capek..jadi kelihatan ngga menarik...hiks-hiks-hiks...gue nyuruh lo potong rambut itu supaya tambah jelek eh taunya malah keren...huhuhu.." kata Sasori.

"Ah, masa sih?" kata Deidara dengan nada bangga. "Eh, maksud gue, biasa aja ah! Gue potong rambut juga karena mau sendiri, un!" Boong banget tuh. Padahal sebelum dia potong rambut, dia sempet nangis-nangis dulu. Kunai yang dia pake buat motong rambut juga langsung dia buang ke sungai.

"Gue ngga mau tua! Gue harus gimanaaaaa.."

"Danna, jangan cengeng, un!" kata Deidara sok bijak.

"Hah?"

"Tau gak, Danna tuh orang terganteng kedua setelah gue di Akatsuki ini? Itachi aja kalah ganteng?" kata Deidara narsis.

"Nar—"

"Terus Danna ngga inget? Keimutan Danna—bentar." Deidara membalikkan wajahnya untuk nahan muntah.

"Keimutan Danna itu abadi, un! Soalnya tubuh Danna ngga bisa tua kan? Danna inget ngga kemarin waktu kita lagi jalan ke Amegakure, cewek-ceweknya minta poto-poto bareng sama kita? Itu berarti Danna populer juga, masih dianggep menarik!"

"Terus un, kalau Danna mati, paling nggak, Danna nggak akan ngerasain sakit, un. Abis kan badan Danna udah boneka semua, nih liat, aku tusuk juga nggak sakit kan?" Deidara menancapkan kunai ke lengan Sasori. Berani banget!

"Iya, nggak sakit Dei!" kata Sasori kagum.

"Kalau nama, masih mending Danna, Sasori itu kan kalajengking? Daripada dinamain **imomushi **atau **buta**, un? Terus mending nama Danna masih ada artinya. Lah gue? Deidara apa coba artinya?" kata Deidara. *PERHATIAN: Saya memang nggak tau arti nama Deidara dan kalau ada yang tau, berbaik hatilah ngasih tau ke saya.*

"I..iya juga ya.." kata Sasori, jiwanya mulai tersulut oleh kata motivasi. Dalam pikirannya, ia berjanji akan menonton Oprah Winfrey atau Alvin Golden Ways besok pagi.

"Ya udah, mendingan Danna tidur deh!" usul Deidara. Karena dia sendiri udah ngantuk berat.

"Kok?" tanya Sasori nggak ikhlas. Ia ingin termotivasi lagi! Di matanya, Deidara sudah terlihat seperti seorang pastor yang memotivasi para jemaatnya.

"Ngantuk, Danna. Lagian kalau ngga tidur, jiwa cepet rusak!" kata Deidara asal.

"Oh iya ya!" Sasori langsung naik ke atas kasurnya, yang berada di sebelah kasur Deidara.

"Jadi Danna janji ya, un?" kata Deidara.

"Janji apa? Janji Suci?"

_Najiis! _"Janji ngga akan rewel lagi?"

"Iya." Kata Sasori, bagaikan anak kecil yang berjanji pada ayahnya dia nggak akan guling-gulingan di lumpur lagi.

"Bagus deh.." Deidara langsung memejamkan matanya. Kamar Sasori dan Deidara langsung dipenuhi kesenyapan, karena salah satu penghuni kamar itu sudah pulas, kebawa ke alam mimpi.

"Dei?"

"Tukang cuanki masih jualan nggak jam segini? Gue pengen cuanki, beliin dong.."

GUBRAK!

END

Aneh ya? Endingnya kok si Sasori malah minta-minta dibeliin cuanki. Katanya janji ngga akan rewel lagi, lah nyatanya..hahahaha.

Oke, mohon reviewnya ya. Maaf kalau cerita ini jelek bangeet!

Best Regards, Nano.


End file.
